


Their Little Terrors

by Corrupted_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A looooot of background ships, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Raven/pseuds/Corrupted_Raven
Summary: A new little family, and a over protective serial killer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I now It‘s a bit too late for that but, Merry Christmas every one!!! I hope all of you had a wonderful time.  
> And..  
> Happy new year as well!! :3
> 
> This Idea of a Michael as a Father was haunting me for quiet a while, I hope you guys like It!

The peace started around Christmas.

The Entity got rid of the boarders between the survivors and the killers.

The first person who actually noticed that was poor Dwight. He was searching for fire wood when he walked right into the Killers-Camp. It took Dwight just seconds to realize that he shouldn‘t be here. 

He dropped everything and ran screaming back to the Survivors-Camp.

The image sound pretty hilarious but still, It was pretty horrifying to find out that the Killers could just enter their camp. The only place who the survivors felt safe.

But

None of the Killers seemed to be in the mood for killing, not outside the trials. For the surprise of many survivors the killer seemed to be more human than they thought.

They have their chores just like they had, cooking was something the Nurse and the Cannibal are in charge of. Hunting and getting the food was for the Wraith and Huntress an easy task. Reappearing broken things like walls and windows was something for the Hillbilly and their wounds that they get from time to time in the trials are carefully looked after by the Doctor. The Trapper seemed to be in charge of everything, of course as the first killer and the one with the most experience. 

The survivors seemed to be mindful around the killers but some of them still don‘t get along. Most of all Laurie and Michael, Quentin and Freddy. Their hate could be felt in the air.

And then there are some exceptions.

Nea loves to hang around the Wraith, for some reasons Nea really likes his curiosity and friendly behavior. He was following her around like a lost puppy.

Feng Min loved to be around the Huntress, the games of throwing axes at carefully placed objects sure is fun. And Kate sure likes to hear the Huntress hum, so she decided to keep an eye on Feng Min, she sure loves to cause trouble.

Ace likes to play cards against the Clown, Trapper and Bill. Good for Ace he and they are good losers. And with every game the Clown brings a bottle of Whiskey, no card game without booze. And sometimes Meg joins them.

Claudette loves to take care of flowers, and she mostly got the kind help from the Hillbilly. In her eyes he was a lost child, a poor innocent youth who didn‘t deserve the punishment he got from his so called parents. He had the curiosity of a little child, and she loves to show him all she knows about flowers.

The survivors moved with their tents close to the killers-camp. It looked like one big camping ground only separated by the huge size difference of their homes. The killers got shacks while the survivors had tents.

Friendship between the victims and the killers. 

Still

In the trials all memories from the peace and quiet time was gone. The blood hunt was still on. After the trials the killer not seem to remember a thing and so does the survivors.

The peace was beautiful, and they all are thankful to the Entity that they could be one huge and weird family now.

———

Claudette got along with almost every one the only exceptions are Freddy, Frank and Michael.

Freddy‘s hitting on Quentin was annoying, though he just does it to fool around, at least that what everyone was saying. Maybe he really likes Quentin, but he dosen‘t have to be rude to him.

The Legion were nice and funny teenagers though very energetic. Frank was the only one Claudette dosen‘t want to be around Hillbilly, Spirit or the Cannibal, they are sensitive because of their looks and Franks makes fun of them is a no go in Claudette‘s mind. But, no matter how many times she tells him to leave them alone he just snaps at her and does it again. And Claudette wasn’t the only one who defends those three from Franks rudeness. She could swear one time she saw a very angry Nurse being hold back by the Huntress, the death glare was towards Frank who made the Hillbilly upset.

Frank is scared of the Nurse, and we all know why.

Michael was creepy. And for some reason always near Claudette. She dosen‘t hate him, but he sure can give one the creeps by just sanding there and watch every movement she makes.

Claudette thought for a long time that he hates her and plans to kill her in her sleep. But, that thought got blown away by him sitting down right next to her when she was enjoying the warm fire. For a second Claudette thought he wanted to strike now, It was just him and her.

But, she got a lovely red rose handed to her.

Blushing and surprised she thanked him.

Falling in love was something Claudette was not expecting but with the shy behavior and the daily flowers she got from him, she couldn‘t handle herself.

When all the others find out the shock was big, nobody of them could imaged the famous Slasher could fall in love.

But he did.

And she loved him too.

After a while she moved in with him. His shack was big enough. 

And those two weren‘t the only one in love. 

The Huntress and the Nurse moved in together as well.

And so did Meg and Trapper, Wraith and Spirit, Quentin and Freddy, Hillbilly and Cannibal, Nea and Feng Min, Kate and Jeff.

The Entity was very pleased to see It‘s killers happy and the survivors more relaxed.

———

It has been 4 weeks since Claudette moved in with Michael, and since 2 weeks she felt sick.

The Doctor was sure it was just a little flue, but the Nurse wanted to take a look at her as well.

The news got taken with excitement and shock.

Claudette was Pregnant.

It was a horrifying thought of being a parent in this hell, but she couldn‘t be happier. 

Something changed in Michael as well, he was always near her. Not letting her out of his sight, looking after her like she was a fragile flower, that she was in his eyes. 

The Huntress was on edge as well always bringing food and children toys with her, Claudette eats for two now and the Huntress makes sure she does.

The Nurse came to take a look at her once a week, being watched closely by Michael of course.

The day of birth was something nobody looked forward to, not because of the baby, but because of the father to be. Keeping him out of the shack where the Doctor with help of the Nurse are delivering the baby was pretty hard.

The Trapper, Clown and the Huntress tried to keep Michael to stay with them was hard. Kate was trying to speak to Michael telling him that he would just cause stress for Claudette, and he should stay here, would be helpful If he would listen to her.

After 8 hours of keeping a Psychopath under control the doors open, The Doctor and the Nurse stepped out and Michael was allowed to go inside.

He was slowly approaching the bed where his love rested. He strokes over her cheeks, looking at the bundle in her arms and saw four pairs of eyes staring at him.

(One Baby is too easy soooo, twins :3)

The two girls were beautiful, one had white skin, blond tuft of hair and brown eyes, the other had dark skin, black tuft of hair and blue eyes. They were perfect. Claudette gave the brown eyed toddler to Michael, he seemed to be in slight panic, but he calmed and was holding her as gentle as possible. She was so small. She fit in one of his hands.

The doors open slowly and as soon as Michael placed the little girl back to into her mothers arms, Laurie entered. She was just paying attention to the new mother and her nieces.

„They are beautiful......“ Laurie spoke softly „Can.. Can I hold one?“ Claudette smiled and let Laurie carefully held the blue eyed baby close to her heart „H-hello I‘m your aunt“, Michael dosen‘t know how to feel about his sister who hates his gut being this close to his angels. 

After a few minutes the others entered the shack. Some of them trying to keep a distance but the others asking to hold them. A few congrats came from the surrounding people.

Michael has now three flowers to look after.

———

The names got picked for the two girls by the parents, Michael wanted to name the blue eyed princess Angel and the brown eyed princess Claudia. After Claudette read the little note she smiled and accepted the names. He rarely wright something down for Claudette but the names had to be perfect. 

Normally Claudette talks to Michael and the way he moves or stares at her are his way of answering her.

Claudette was a very good mother, she read enough books about baby‘s, and she babysitter in her past life for a good friend of hers. The two little angels could be devils from time to time but nothing she couldn‘t handle.

Michael was always keeping an eye on his family. Of course, he helps his love when she asks him to. But something he is very good at is keeping his daughters safe. And taking a nap with his two angels is something he loves to do. He normally lies on the bed, shoes on the ground and two little angels laying on top of his chest. 

Claudette can‘t look away from that lovely sight. It‘s too precious for her.

—

After 16 months. The little girls started to walk. And when they walk around, Daddy is always behind them. Michael was a bit overprotective, but the other killers and survivors love seeing this huge and horrifying man walk carefully behind his little daughters, always looking that they don‘t trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is not really suiting isn‘t it? Well I‘m sticking to it now.  
> Hope you guys don‘t mind

Being a father is something Michael had never thought of maybe because the only baby he cared about was his little sister.

But then again falling in love was as well something he never thought would happen.

And now he is standing besides his little daughter, Angel, she was covering one of his boots with grass she carefully picked, just the greenest is allowed.

The girls were so small, fragile in constant danger, surrounded by killers, strangers and a monstrous creature like demon looking over them.

And still.

She was giggling, laughing, not a care in the world. She was about to explore the world, with her sister, with her weird uncles and aunts, with her parents.

Michael watched her every movement, she was so full of joy..

Her sister Claudia was sleeping already, her afternoon nap. But, her sister seemed not to be tired, so Claudette asked him to play with her while she was making Claudia bed ready.

Play?

He forgot how to play, at least with a baby. 

Playing with his prey or even better, with Claudette... he always would be in the mood for that.

But a baby is even more fragile than a woman.

After some minutes he decided so sit down next to her, leaning against a tree, comfortable.

Angel started to pull at his mechanical suit, trying to get her fathers attention, he lifted her onto his lap. As soon as she was on her he let herself fall forward and lays now on his stomach, giggling and laughing to herself.

He watched her, careful.

This warm feeling around his heart, sure is nice.

He remembers the first time he saw his little girls, at that moment he promised himself.. He would kill everyone for them. And anyone who hurt them.

Yes.

He still was on good terms with that thought.

...

He heard delicate footsteps, turning his head in that direction he was very pleased to see that it was Claudette.

She sits down next to him, with a warm smile she looked at him and then at her bundle of joy.

„Still not tired yet?“

She laughed a little and leaned to Michael. He wrapped his arm around her, to keep her close as possible.

„You are a good father..." she said that one little sentence, before sleep took over her.

...

Yes.

He would kill for his family.


End file.
